


Freddy Newandyke Has Never Seen Scream

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [44]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: iiiii canttttttt doooooo titlessssssssss ok this was req on tumblr. mini fic where reader's having a movie marathon w/ mr orange. also i didnt include scream 4 bc yeah





	Freddy Newandyke Has Never Seen Scream

Reaching down to the floor beside the couch, you pick up your drink and sip at it, watching the mess of a guy fumble about with the VHS. You’d suggested having a _Scream _marathon since he’d admitted to never having seen those movies. Luckily, you’d told him you have all three films on video, so he’d invited you over to his apartment for a movie night. Retro, bloody and cosy. Just your cup of tea, though you weren’t sure it was Orange’s. 

He pushes the tape into the VCR with his index finger then, after pressing play, joins you on the couch. “I hope you’re ready,” you grin, returning your glass of Pepsi to the floor and grabbing the big bowl of popcorn. Orange takes a generous handful and immediately stuffs some in his mouth.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he replies, then laughs. “Jesus, it sounds like I’m about to get assfucked for the first time.”

“You’d know,” you smirk, giggling.

The man sniggers and pulls a blanket from the back of the couch over you two, being careful to move the bowl of popcorn (aka the most important part of the night). “That’s better.”

Although you don’t know his _real _name (you’re working together on some shit Joe’s pulling off), the two of you are pretty close. The ice had been broken when you insulted one of his ugly Hawaiian shirts. It was nothing personal, you did the same thing with Mr. White and Mr. Pink. Needless to say Pink hadn’t taken it nearly as well, fighting the urge to bark threats at you. “Who’s she?” Orange asks, leaning in to whisper.

“Christ, man, it’s been like five seconds– can’t you just pay attention?”

“Sorry.”

He keeps quiet for a bit after that, though lets out an audible _‘eurrgh’ _as Casey’s mutilated body is shown hanging from the tree. You take it he isn’t the best with blood. “I ain’t the best with blood,” he admits. Ah.

“I can tell, pussy,” you smile. “Maybe _you _should’ve been Mr. Pink instead.”

A cringe appears on his face and you see him glance at you, the TV illuminating his eyes. “Don’t put me in the same ballpark as that asshole.”

“Too late. It’s karma for tripping me up outside Joe’s office.”

“I _told _you, that was an accident!”

You snicker to yourself, chewing on a mouthful of popcorn and focusing on the movie. As Billy appears onscreen, you giggle and nudge Orange. “You guys have the same hair.”

He scoffs, running a hand through his mop, “Mine’s better than his.”

“Ehhh, I could disagree.”

Giggling again, you huddle up to him and he slinks a lazy arm around you. Mostly platonic… **mostly**. For the remainder of the films, Orange lets out a variety of colourful language and cringe-accompanied groans. You end up falling asleep by the third and, due to him getting so fucking engrossed in the story, he doesn’t even notice. The credits of the final movie begin rolling and Orange glances down at you only to realise you’re fast asleep. How you sleep so soundly with a murder spree playing on the TV is beyond him, but he finds it amusing. Even sweet, to a degree. He gazes down at you with quiet admiration before tentatively pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

It’s safe to say you’ve got him into _Scream. _


End file.
